I'm Just A Jealous Guy
by FireandSmoke
Summary: Hunter and Sebastian used to be together, but after numerous fights about Hunter's reluctance to come out they break up. Now at Jeff's party, Hunter sees Sebastian with someone new.


Hunter couldn't remember why he was even at this so called party, it wasn't like it was Jeff's birthday. The blonde boy just felt that the group needed a party, to lift up their spirits, or really Hunter's.

The true reason for why Hunter had been more uptight than normal, running the Warbler practise time with military precision was as it was four months ago that Sebastian ended his and Hunter's secret relationship. For week leading up to their break up the two had been fighting like cats and dogs, any little thing could set them off and it would always come back to the same thing. Hunter refusal to come out.

So he was standing by the wall, random drink in hand, aiming to stay as far way from Jeff as humanly possibly. He watched the other Warblers dance around him, climbing the furniture and basically having a good time like any teenager would do when free booze was on offer.

Expect for Hunter it reminded him too much of Sebastian. The first time he heard him sing. Their first kiss and meeting for their first unofficial first fight and their first make up. The one and only time he ever saw Sebastian cry. And their final break up. The final words uttered by Sebastian in complete defeat, "I… I can't do this anymore. I've come out of the closet, I'm not about to go back in it for anyone… even… even you."

With a sigh Hunter shook his head and downed the last of his drink, moving quickly to grab himself another one. While he was pouring, loud cheers erupted from the other side of the room.

"Sebastian!"

Hunter's body froze, his shoulders tensed and tried to find the best way to make an escape. They have barely spoken since they had broken up, Sebastian had moved rooms and he now shared with Trent. He couldn't face him. He wouldn't face him…

"Blaine! Oh my god! What are you doing here?" Jeff screeched excitedly. Despite his better judgement Hunter turned to see an excited yet slightly flushed looking Blaine leaning too close into Sebastian's side for it to sit comfortably with him.

He walked forward, drink forgotten on the table, easily joining the group of Warblers that seemed to have quickly surrounded the previous Warbler.

"I knew you would come back, no one can resist a Warbler party!"

"Are you and Sebastian friends again?"

"Yeah I thought you hated each other?"

"I've missed you Blaine!"

Blaine chuckled under the attention and he took a quick glance at Sebastian who simply shrugged and was suddenly very interested in the floor. Hunter watched the pairs movements carefully, seeing Blaine make a show of taking Sebastian's hand and flashing the group one of his brightest smile. "We kept it secret for a while, but… me and Sebastian are dating!"

At the sounds of cheers Hunter slipped away from the group. His pace become faster, his anger boiling._How could he? After what they… So quickly… With him?! With Anderson?!_

His pounding feet came to a stop on the balcony, the same one where they saw Blaine and Sam run away with their trophy. It was ridicilous how many places reminded him of the other boy, how much time they spent, how well they seemed to know each other but could still find ways to surprise each other and keep each other on their toes.

"Hunter…" a soft voice called out, the sound of his feet closing the distance between them could clearly be heard. Hunter's hands gripped the railings in front of him tightly, he didn't need to turn to know who's voice that was.

"What do you want?" Hunter gritted out, his jaw tight as he tried to simmer the intense jealously he felt seeing the two together, knowing what they had probably been doing with each other, Blaine touching what used to be his, seeing Sebastian in ways that used to be reversed for him…

"I just wanted to see if you were alright, you stormed out pretty quick when you heard…" the voice trailed off, his voice growing small. Something Hunter was getting used to, and it pained him to. The pair of them had been treading on egg shells around each other for too long, their old banter tarnished by the fall of their relationship.

"You and Anderson?" Hunter finished for him, turning around and leaning back on the banister trying to give off the impression that this really didn't affect him. "It didn't take you long did it? What was it? A couple of weeks?"

The other boy's eyes narrowed and crossed his arms over his chest, a sight Hunter had missed seeing even if it was directed at him. "So what if it was only a couple of weeks, or hours? Why is that any concern of yours?"

"It is."

"Why Hunter? We're no longer together and we both know who's fault that is. I moved on. He's out and I'm out, already that's more than what you were willing to put into the relationship. And my god, do I even need to mention how good he is in bed? One night…"

Hunter's fist drew tight be his side, blind jealousy building up inside him. "Stop!" he called out. He couldn't take hearing it any more, the bragging, the lording over of how he moved on, the placing of Blaine just out of his reach. It wasn't fare. "I don't need to hear this…" he mumbled more to himself than anyone, making his way back inside Dalton.

"There you go! Running away from answering the question. Do you like staying trapped in your closet? I know it's warm in there, but I thought at military school they pushed you out of your comfort zone."

He knew Sebastian was dangling the words in front of him like a red flag to a bull, but when it came to the taller teen he could never seem to walk away from him.

"Right you want me to spill my guts? That's what I'll do. I'm jealous of you and Blaine, so fucking jealous. I have this blind hatred towards Anderson because he's with you and he has no right. He was no right to touch you, to be with you, to have that honour of being able to call you his. And you know why? Because you should still be with me!

We were good together. No, we were better than good with each other. With you, I didn't have to think what I was doing, whether it was right or not. Whether my father would agree to what I was doing. I just did it because you were all that mattered. Sure, when it came down to it I couldn't make that final push for you and that was because… because I was fucking scared. Scared how I would be treated when people found out, how my dad would feel, how my ex military friends would think. Sure in the Warblers it wouldn't have made a difference but people would still think of me different. I wouldn't be me any more, I would have this label attached to me and I…

Then you. Then you would go off and be with him out of all people! Blaine Anderson! The hobbit, the little perfect rising star of Dalton. The boy I have to live up to everyday in this place. Then for you to go with him as well, it proves… well it makes me think that you agree with them as well. That I wasn't good enough for you, that I was just someone to step in while you waited for him."

"Hunt… it's not like that. What I felt for Blaine was over a year ago and it was… it wasn't anything like what I felt for you," Sebastian said quietly, still reeling from the rant. It was so unlike Hunter to come out with anything like this, to put his heart on the sleeve like that.

"Then what is it with Blaine?"

"A way to get back at you. To make you see how stupid you're being for not being honest with yourself. People aren't going to change their opinion of you because you happen to be with me. You're still going to be the same bad ass they fear but respect." Sebastian walked closer to him throughout what he was saying and at the end he was in front of him, taking the other boy's hand carefully. "Now, tell me. What is it that you want?"

"You."

And with that the two reconnect, lips against lips, each one holding the other like there was no one else around, becoming each others anchors and leaving the party behind them.


End file.
